


(Dead in the water) can't you see, can't you see?

by ShannaraMay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Darkness never left them, Gen, Slight insanity taking hold, Teen Wolf makes me dream sad things and wake up dripping feels from my eye sockets, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannaraMay/pseuds/ShannaraMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where there are airports, interviews, insanity and fallen comrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Dead in the water) can't you see, can't you see?

Scott stands next to the bridge that leads to the plane that’s taking him back to Florida. He’s waiting for his mom to grab him a small snack before he goes onto the plane. Scott sighs and leans against the wall with a subtle smile on his face thinking that even though he’s 24 now his mom will always take care of him.

Brown eyes scan the airport, noticing every person that passes by his mom or him, taking in their scent a quick second to make sure they’re not hiding anything that could put his only family in danger. He continues to people watch, eyes slowly taking in everything around him until he notices something oddly familiar out of the corner of his right eye.

He looks over, a flash of brown curled hair flashing in front of his eyes. Scott’s ears strain as a soft giggle and a his name is heard softly. He whips his head around to try and find where the sound is coming from. He sees more movement and Scott continues to search in the sea of people knowing that if he just found the person that voice belonged to.

Then he sees her, standing in the middle of the crowd and smiling with big dimples at him. Brown hair falling to her shoulders in soft curls, body encased in a flowy blue dress he remembers having seen her wear once before. She’s still beautiful, the seven years since the fall of the Nogitsune not having aged her in the slightest.

Scott slowly walks over to where he sees her, tripping over someone’s bags and apologizing as he tries to get to Allison before she can walk away from him. He pushes past people trying to walk around him, being gentle because he can’t see Allison after all these years and have her think he’s just a brute.

Before he can reach her though his mom places a hand on Scott’s shoulder to stop him.

“Scott, honey, what’s wrong?”

Scott just smiles at his mom, eyes blank as he holds his hands out to where Allison is standing.

“She’s right there, mom, right there! Allison is here.” Scott turns to look at her again, happy to see that she hasn't left yet.

Melissa looks sadly at her son as she tells him about his dead friend. She pushes Scott’s arms down and starts to pull him away but she knows she doesn't have a chance as he rips away using his werewolf strength a little to get to Allison.

“Scott, she’s not there.”

Scott reaches Allison, lifting a hand to touch her cheek. His hand slips through. He tries again but the same thing happens. After a few more times of trying to touch her realization hits him that she’s not actually there. Tears start rolling down his cheeks as he starts to breathe heavy. Scott’s legs can no longer hold him up as he collapses into the middle of the path, hearing many complaints from other people but ignoring them.

His mom runs over, getting down on her knees to hug him as he sobs into her shoulder.

“She’s not here. Why isn't she here?”

Melissa shushes him and rocks him gently as he continues crying against her. It’s been seven years, he’s 24 years old and the death of his first love still haunts him.

* * *

Ethan was casually walking on the sidewalks of New York, kicking little pebbles that had been kicked up. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he walked, eyes never leaving the ground but always able to miss someone that would have walked into him.

This continued on for a good while, people yelling at him to look up once in awhile, people honking their horns at him as he takes too long to walk across the street. He’s used to it though having lived in New York City for a good few years now.

Suddenly Ethan looks up, sniffing subtly as he pick up a scent that he hasn't smelled in almost a decade. He searches out the owner of the scent, his head whipping almost painfully as he trips and stumbles in circles trying to find it. Finally he sees the owner of what’s been causing him so much of a problem.

Ethan startles as he looks at himself only a few feet away. Though this person is different somehow, slight differences that the normal eye wouldn't be keen enough pick up on. The closer he walked to his twin the stronger the smell got but the more he continued walking in that direction the farther away Aiden seemed to be.

Soon it was an all out chase as Ethan ran to catch up with his twin brother. Aiden had always been faster than him but he honestly doesn't remember him being this fast.

The moment Ethan is close enough to grab his brother he does. His gasp of shock is followed by a tumble as his hands goes right through Aiden’s shoulder. He falls over his head before landing on his back on the concrete ground in front of a homely looking bakery. It smells just like Aiden used to.

It’s been seven years since Ethan lost his brother to the Oni. Seven years since he last hugged him or was able to scent him. He hasn't stopped seeing him wherever he goes.

* * *

Long confident strides take Stiles into his interview for one of the most prestigious gaming companies. After applying the people running the company had called him just a few days later, wanting to snag him up before anyone else could. Stiles walked to the desk a young woman sat at and she told him that he would be interviewed shortly.

Stiles sat in the waiting room, one leg crossed over the other as he stared at the ceiling. A glimpse of brown and strawberry blonde hair directed his gaze to two other people sitting in the seats opposite him. The two women were giggling with each other, glancing over at him every time he squirmed a little or made a little noise.

He tried to ignore them, knowing that was the smartest thing he could do right now. No reason to psyche himself out right before one of the most important moments of his life.

Ten minutes later Stiles was called back into a nice room with plush couches and gaming consoles. He was told to have a seat on the couch so he did, sitting up straight before the man interviewing him told him to relax and he slouched with his arms on his knees. The two girls had followed him in and were standing behind the the business man, smiling at him ever so slightly. One had dimples, the other a red painted mouth.

The interview started out good until the two girls started talking to him, telling him what he should say to bag the job. Stiles glared at the women as they turned to look at each other and giggled again. The man looked at Stiles oddly as the recently graduated college student told the two girls to shut up but the man just ignored it, chalking it up to Stiles just being nervous.

Suddenly a phone rang and the man excused himself to take it, saying it would only take a moment. So when the man left Stiles glared even harder at the two girls who were continuing to chatter.

“Allison, Lydia, please be quiet. I really need this job.”

“But Stiles, why do you need a job when you need to devote all your time to us? I mean it’s only fair, right? We get lonely during the day,” Lydia said to him.

Stiles sighed and continued talking to the two girls, his voice raising just a tad when they aggravated him.

“My psychiatrist told me to stop talking to you two,” he stated.

“We both know that’s never going to happen, Stiles,” Allison said right as the door opened and man walked in.

Amber brown eyes danced with annoyance as he watched the two girls smirk. The employer raised an eyebrow at Stiles huff of disdain but went about with the rest of the interview, none the wiser of the two girl’s continuing comments.

It’s been seven years since Stiles was the cause of Allison’s death and almost six and half since Lydia was killed by Kate Argent. Almost every day since they both died he’s talked to them.

* * *

It’s been seven years since Allison and Aiden were murdered by the Oni for Stiles’ sake. Seven years since Scott got to tell Allison he loved her and seven years since Ethan was able to feel the comfort of his brother. It’s been seven years since Stiles lost Allison, a girl he had grown to love like a sister, and six years since he lost Lydia, one of his closest friends. No matter how long it’s been they will always remember their fallen family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a dream I had a few days ago. Awesome right? This show does bad things to me! Anyone wanna help?  
> Title from Ellie Goulding's "Dead in the Water".


End file.
